


Ties that catch and slide

by Hyperion Uncertainty (LoftyInclination)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast), Twilight Mirage - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Choking, F/F, Grinding, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoftyInclination/pseuds/Hyperion%20Uncertainty
Summary: Signet's vice has always been pleasure. Belgard often helps.
Relationships: Belgard/⸢Signet⸣ (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ties that catch and slide

The fabric that wound across and through the interior of Belgard’s form held Signet firmly in place. That was it’s purpose, of course – it was there to bind her in place, when the pair would fly in battle, Excerpt and Divine mirroring each other as they flew acrobatic manoeuvres through space, around foes. 

Except now, there wasn’t a foe to fight. Instead, Belgard’s focus was internal, centred on her Excerpt, who, spread apart and bound in place and already being teased, was the Divine’s target in this quiet moment.

Signet’s recent mission with the Beloved Dusk had left her filled with adrenaline and stress – bouncing from wall to wall, her normally composed nature was entirely gone. And so, Belgard had taken it upon herself to aid in the relief. 

The two had done this many times before; while their bond was ostensibly one of Divine and Pilot – Signet offering the human focus to her partner’s action, grounding her and directing her to where should could most efficiently help – it had changed over the many years they’d been joined. 

The linen bonds began on one wall, knotting themselves several times as they made their way across the room, before wrapping around the almost nude form of the Excerpt in the centre of the room, and then trailing across to another anchor on the opposing wall. They were taught, too – Signet could arch her back and stretch them out, but the pull would eventually tug her back to the centre. It did make for a beautifully firm surface to grind against though, and Belgard was all too eager to help, pulling that thread from one side of the room to the other, to help with the perfect friction her love required. 

Not that Signet was able to get all that she wanted, though. In addition to the thick tie that was strung down the room and between her leg, other bindings also wrapped around her limbs, spreading her wide across the room. There was scarcely any inch of skin not wrapped in silk, pulling tight and feeling like a hundred caressing hands. It wrapped around her wrists, held in place above her head, and her ankles, spread apart to allow the sash easier access to her core. It crossed over her chest, compressing her cleavage and drawing Signets attention every time she took a deep, heavy breath. It wrapped around her throat, a caress that she knew her Divine meant as the promise it was. 

“Belgard,” Signet moaned, quietly, into the space at the core of her Divine. Her hips were shifting as much as she could manage, gently grinding her clit against the taught fabric. In response, that tie moved again, dragging so slowly, spreading the wetness that Signet herself was making across her belly, smearing it against her skin. Belgard spoke back, a deep, wordless rumble that twanged down each line, and a word in Signet’s head. This was not in a language known by many in the fleet though – here, deep in Belgard’s form, the Onomastic and her Excerpt didn’t need to rely on the clunky form of conventional tongue. The true words that both spoke more than sufficed, and Belgard said, “Signet. So sweet for me. Allow me, my love.” 

The ties tightened, and Signet gasped – her breath momentarily lost as her chest was squeezed, her thighs, arms, hips, throat; pressure on each and every one increasing in a wave. The touch at her core didn’t cease though, still the light, feathery touch against her slit, still spreading her mess across her belly. 

“More?” Belgard asked, and Signet groaned and nodded in response. The tightness at her chest shifted; no longer just pressing down, but winding between her breasts and pressing against both, separately. They flex, and Belgard is cupping Signet, squeezing beautifully. 

The fabric of each tie was different. The one that wrapped around her neck and thighs was smooth silk, but the one which wound between legs was covered in bumps, as was the thin sheet which played across Signet’s chest. They teased as they moved, rubbing and snagging and driving her wild. 

Eventually, however, it became too much. The teasing, and the pulsing, throbbing pressure, and Belgard speaking to her so softly, closely, drove her closer and closer to the edge.


End file.
